charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sea Hag
Possessing the power of Hydrokinesis, the Sea Hag was an evil magical creature who had control over water in all its forms allowing her to create rainstorms, hurricanes and tidal waves. With the proper spell or a simple hand gesture she was able to manipulate water any way she pleased. She could also create unique barriers of water around a victim paralyzing them in a column-like cage of water. The Sea Hag was also a trickster and master manipulator, she often would manipulate Mermaids who had grown tired of the loneliness residing in the sea brings. The Hag would offer a Mermaid legs if she was able to have a mortal man declare his love for her. However, this came with a price; should the Mermaid fail to find true love with a mortal within one month, the Sea Hag would take her immortality. Making a Deal with Necron Six months prior to the Charmed Ones' encounter with the Sea Hag, a powerful Skeletal Being known as Necron arrived at the Hag's cavern in the South Pacific Ocean in search of a magical being to feed on in order to break free from hovering between life and death. The Sea Hag bartered with Necron and promised him a Mermaid's immortality in exchange for letting her live. Necron agreed to letting the Sea Hag live but grew very impatient with having to wait. He sent one of his minions to the Sea Hag's cavern to demand the immortality she promised him; the Hag ordered the minion to return to Necron and tell him he would get what he wanted very soon. Mylie Tracking Mylie Encounter with Phoebe Hallwell Creating a Rainstorm Kidnapping Mylie Phoebe Halliwell Finds Her Cavern Her Destruction Her Cavern Gallery The_Sea_Hag1.jpg|In her lair The_Sea_Hag2.jpg The_Sea_Hag3.jpg|She creates a column of water around Leo The_Sea_Hag4.jpg|Creating a water ball Spells To Cast a Thunderstorm :(This spell allowed her to find Mylie.) :Water rise up from the sea, :Find the one who fled from me :Follow where the winds are cold, :Then fall tenfold like days of old. To Track the Sea Hag :(Power of Three spell:) :Powers of the witches rise, :Find the hag who speaks in lies :Balance chakra, focus chi, :Lead us through the cruel, cruel sea. Method of Teleportation The Sea Hag travels from place to place via water teleportation. She dematerializes and materializes in the form of a column of water. Book of Shadows Although never seen, a page in the Halliwell's Book of Shadows is referred to by the sisters. However, later on a page containing information about the Sea Hag was released. On the page is a brief description about her and an illustration of her appearance. The entry reads thus: Sea Hag The Sea Hag is a malevolent magical being known for tempting Mermaids to give up their immortality for the love of a human. She then collects their immortal essence for barter with powerful demons. She possesses a vast array of powerful magic, drawn from the brine of the Sea. *The Sea Hag BoS page is one offered by Dan Haberkorn, who created many Book of Shadows pages. Appearances The Sea Hag appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 :A Witch's Tail Part 1 Category:Demons Category:Season 5 Category:Vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Witches Category:Deceased